Wishing you forever
by Alaudelle
Summary: waiting and waiting, this time for too long. Will you be back?  oneshot, 1827


**Rating**: R (?)

**Summary**: waiting and waiting, this time for too long. Will you be back?

**A/N**: wao two oneshots in less than 3 days? What is this? Hehe, I guess… I'm ok if all I have in mind can be expressed in so little fics ^^ Anyway, my first 1827 ever. EVER. So please be gentle. Or something. I think I'm happy if you simply read it and drop me a review letting me know what you think? ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing you forever<strong>

The rain was hitting hard against the windows, and he was lying on the floor again, feeling useless and… alone.

For how long had he been like this? One month? No… Exactly two months and four days. The double of the time he had estimated. What went wrong? How could he have miscalculated… such an important thing? He should have never sent him to that mission… But then… he would have gotten mad. Very mad.

A sad smile beautified his usually happy features. Yes... He'd have gotten pretty mad at him, and probably wouldn't have talked to him for a couple of weeks.

But at least, he'd be here, right? He'd be here with him.

Slowly standing up, he approached the huge windows decorating their Japanese style living room. Placing his hand on the cold crystal, he wished the wet raindrops could go through it and soak him, drain him away, where he couldn't feel this emptiness.

Wrapping a warm and soft blanket over his shoulders, he took out his mobile phone. Messages... loads of them. But only from the first month. Nothing cheered him up after that day.

Wondering if he should call him again, his fingers dialled his number without hesitation. Such a contradiction. One tone. Two. Three. Silence. He didn't pick it up. As the past weeks.

Sitting on the floor again, Tsuna almost hid his head in the blanket. It was extremely cold that night. Which only made him hurt more, and long for… him.

And the blanket only made it worse. It was impregnated with his scent, his aroma. Tsuna breathed it deeply. Ah... it would be much easier if he was here. His aroma only made him miss him even more, be that possible.

To think about how on Earth had he ended up in that relationship, in that house, counting the days for his return... he had no idea. He remembered that... one day he gathered all his strength to meet with Hibari and tell him a couple of things. Hesitantly, doubtful, stuttering, he couldn't believe the Cloud guardian had actually understood the noises coming from his mouth... Next thing he knew was... Hibari kissing him roughly, yet gently at the same time. How was it possible, to mix those different ways of kissing, was a mystery still present in his life nowadays. But he couldn't care less, as long as he could still savour those kisses. As long as he was the only one feeding on those lips.

No. He couldn't be like this anymore. He had to… hope. He had to trust Hib… He had to trust Kyoya. He trusted Kyoya. But that didn't mean he couldn't be scared, right? He was... He hadn't heard anything in a month and four… five days now. It was 1 am already.

Standing up, still wrapped in the blanket, he slowly made his way to the kitchen. Preparing himself a hot chocolate, he sighed. Usually he'd be preparing two. Kyoya would say he didn't need it, but then, the moment Tsuna turned away, he'd sip it contently.

That idiot. Still denying the obvious. But… Tsuna liked him that way. And he couldn't imagine his life... without him.

If only he could go back in time... Having the Cloud Guardian mad at him for a couple of weeks was definitely better than being like this. It was better than being desperately helpless and alone.

Maybe he should take a bath, but… for some reason he went back to the living room to look outside, hoping for a sign out there, hoping to see some movement, some shadow approaching. But that wouldn't happen. Kyoya wouldn't let himself be seen that easily. If he was coming back... Tsuna wouldn't see him just by simply looking through the wet and cold glass.

A sigh leaving his mouth, he sat on the floor again, the blanket falling a little, shivering as a consequence, but not caring enough to put the blanket back on his shoulders. Grabbing the chocolate mug with both hands, his sight was still lost in the distance while sipping a bit of the hot liquid.

Closing his eyes, he felt his blanket back in his shoulders, his chocolate mug being take from his hands.

Startled, he looked up and froze instantly.

"K-Kyoya…"

"Hm? What' the problem, herbivore?"

Smiling, he had to kill the urge to cry of happiness.

The dark haired man was wearing only black loose pants, naked and half wet torso, a towel in his head. Sipping a bit of Tsuna's chocolate, he gave the mug back, both hands reaching to move the towel a bit, drying the back of his neck and shoulders. He wasn't as wounded as Tsuna thought he'd be. Was he worrying over nothing? Yes, probably. But…

"Kyoya..."

"The phone broke. And I didn't feel like getting another one. Not in the middle of a mission."

"But… why so long?" he asked, moving a bit closer. Hibari sat next to him, leaning back on one of his hands, the other grabbing the towel, putting it on his shoulders.

"Things got out of hand. There was more than we expected. But everything's fine now. I'll have my report tomorrow."

"That's not important!" Tsuna almost yelled. Hibari looked at him. "I mean… you're safe… that… that's what matters to me… the most…"

Almost smiling, Hibari leant his head back too, leaning on both hands now. Tilting his head, he looked deep into Tsunayoshi's eyes. The younger man got lost in those greyish eyes he so loved, he so missed.

"But… how… when did you come back? H-how long have you been home!"

"Hm? About an hour..."

"An hour!" surprised to no end, Tsuna opened his already big eyes as much as he could, somehow ashamed. How come he didn't notice? What had happened to that hyper intuition of his? Ahh… that was bad. Looking down, cheeks flushed in embarrassment, he puffed his cheeks.

"What a childish behaviour, Tsunayoshi."

Smiling slightly, his left hand reached one of Tsuna's flushed cheeks and caressed it gently, once again looking into his eyes, shortening the distance between them little by little. The young Boss, as if hypnotized, moved instinctively slowly towards his guardian, leaning against those lips.

"You were too lost in your thoughts, little one," Hibari whispered, amused. "I didn't want to disturb you."

Merely brushing his lips against Tsuna's, he sighed, closing his eyes, his hand now brushing his neck vaguely.

"I will only say this once, so you better memorize it…"

"H-hn?"

"...I've missed you."

And he was thankful that Hibari had made him lay down, unwrapped the blanket and started kissing him passionately, while his hands unbuttoned the white shirt he was wearing, sliding one of them inside, touching his torso as he arched his back in pleasure, caressing his waist, sucking his neck, driving Tsunayoshi crazy.

He was glad he didn't have the time to mumble an answer… because he didn't know how to reply to that...


End file.
